


Never Thought All This Could Expire

by oppressa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Everything Hurts, F/M, Relationship Problems, Short & Sweet, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's thoughts when she comes back to Jack later on that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought All This Could Expire

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick thing, set post-episode X and maybe based a little bit on the preview for this week's. Who knows what's going to happen though...

When she comes back in to him, her legs weak from Max's ministrations, she doesn't have to creep, yet she still does.

Jack is lying too rigidly to be asleep. She abstains to crawl in with him straight away, instead she sits in the space provided by his tucked-up legs and stretches her hand out, to feel the tension in his back.

“I'll still fight for you.” He whispers, angrily. “You have to know that.”

She knows it. She also knows all the thoughts that must be going through his head, thoughts like _isn't he enough_ , and _what's become of us_ , and hates that she's the cause of them.

“Anne, please say something.” He turns, throws her his most tortured look.

She remains silent, but she places a kiss on his throat, and he sighs, the anxiety lessoning slightly.

“Tell me if I'm being a fool.” He reaches up to card his fingers through her red curtain of hair.

“No.” She says, “We'll do this all your way.”

 _I can't wait to call you Captain_ , she wants to add, though it won't leave her lips, not yet knowing if this magnanimous plan to advance the three of them will work. However, if anyone could start again from nothing, it's Jack. He took her with him last time. If she can help him restore his lost credibility, maybe it'll go some way towards paying her debt.

She palms his cheek, and he leans into her fingers, against the pillow, closing his eyes. Anne waits until he's gone, then slowly slides away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Placebo's My Sweet Prince ~~because I think Jack is Anne's sweet prince really oh my god hold me somebody~~


End file.
